Playing Dirty
by arx2316
Summary: AU. With a name like Arizona, you gotta know how to play dirty.
1. The Fight

Title: Playing Dirty  
Author: actualrealityx  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Everything is property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

Note: First story! I have ideas for other chapters involving the gang, but I'm not sure if I should continue... Smutty one coming soon.

* * *

"Alabama! How-"

"Don't call me that! Stop calling me that!"

Tears threatened to spill from the six year old's blue eyes. She clenched her fists, trying to calm herself down before she did something she'd regret. Or get in trouble for. Whichever came first.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings Atlanta?"

"Hey, you leave her alone!"

"You butt out of this, Callio-peed her pants!"

The little boy turned his attention to the small girl looking up at him through big, brown eyes.

"Are you going to cry like Arkansas over there?" He snickered, gesturing to the blonde.

A fist came in contact with the boy's left cheek and he fell over into the sandbox. He reached out, pulling on one of her braids and she came down next to him. Callie watched on, eyes wide with shock as the two began to fight. They wrestled as a crowd began to form around them, shouting "Fight, fight fight!" Arizona managed to flip the boy on his back and punched him square in the face. She got up, dusting herself off and glaring at the uncouth boy, tears still in her eyes.

"I wasn't crying, I'm still not crying, and my name is ARIZONA!"

Luckily, the schoolyard teacher happened to be watching the field rather than the playground. Arizona turned to Callie and the younger girl finally spoke up.

"You were so kick butt Arizona! I hope you don't get in trouble, because that would really suck and-"

Arizona giggled, amused by the rambling. "I am awesome, aren't I? Did he hurt you at all?"

The brunette shook her head, soft curls flowing like a lion's mane.

"No, I'm okay. He pulled your hair tie out though. Now you look crooked! Want me to fix it?"

The blonde held her hand as they walked over to the side of the playground, where they sat and Callie began to re-braid Arizona's hair. They talked and laughed, becoming quick friends.

"Alaska and Calliopeepee sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-S-I-"

"Marcus Sloan, you march over there and say sorry to those girls!"

"Yes, Ms. Bailey." He sulked, walking towards the girls to apologise.


	2. Principal's Office and Lunch

Note: I'm shocked and amazed. Thank you so much for the reviews/comments! I've been having a really rough week and you all cheered me up (: Sorry for the late and short update. I'm not sure if I should post little chapters every few days or longer ones once a week.

* * *

"Mark Sloan and Arizona Robbins, please report to the principal's office"

The P.A. system echoed the two children's worst fears. It had been a week since the fight, and both had been worrying about how their fathers would react to getting in trouble within the first month of the school. Although they were smart, relatively well-liked, and confident in themselves, they both feared the power of their respective fathers.

"Don't be a smuck, Mark! We must be in lotsa trouble if Principal Webber wants to talk to us." Arizona's lip trembled. The colonel would have a field day if he found out his little girl was in a fight. What if she was sent to an academy?

"Don't worry about it. You smile with those dimples of yours and I'll tell him we were just wrasslin'! He'll forgive us in no time." Mark was a little more confident in trying to talk out of situations. Although he was somewhat of a bully, he managed to get never get caught. Until now.

"Really? But what if he finds out if we're lying? What will we do then? What if the colonel finds out-"

"It wasn't like a real fight. We weren't bleeding and we didn't use chairs like they do on TV! We were just 'cited and no one got really hurt, right?" The little girl nodded, curls bouncing in agreement. "Well, see? It's okay because we're okay and it's not going to happen again."

"Next time, please just be careful and remember the school rules against touching. I'd hate to have to call you into my office again"

"Yes, Principal Webber."

"Now go on to the lunch room. It's just about time anyway. Have a nice day, kids."

They walked out, hiding their grins until they were in the hallway.

"We did it!"

* * *

Arizona frowned as she looked in her pink butterfly lunch box.

"I'll trade you a slice of pizza for my sandwich, Calliope. My mom packed me a sandwich and she forgot I don't like sandwiches."

"I don't like sandwiches either! I'll share with you instead." Callie handed her best friend half of her cheese pizza.

"Thanks! You're the best friend ever!" Arizona smiled, dimples full force. "I have some bunny gummies, want some?"

"Okay, thanks! I love the strawberry ones-"

"Me too!"

"You two make me sick. You guys are like best friends forever and ever for life."

Cristina Yang stood by the table on her way to sit with her own best friend Meredith. She handed Arizona a folded up note and moved on without a word.

"What's it say, Ari?"

_This doesn't mean we're friends Airhead (:_

_ -Mark_


	3. A Question

Would anyone want a new chapter of this? I know it's been a very long time since I last updated it, but I received a message recently and I'm considering starting up again.


End file.
